onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 301
Chapter 301 is titled "I Was Here". Cover Page Volume: 32 Pg.: 107 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 26: "The Food Catering Marine Ship Came to Buy Milk". Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates try to steal the gold and treasure from the ruins of Shandora. Robin is with the Shandia, who recently found the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell. The bell is revealed to have a poneglyph in it. Robin deciphers the poneglyph and explains how the poneglyphs are connected. She also finds out that the Shandia's battle for the protection of the bell has long been won and that Gol D. Roger knew how to read Poneglyphs. Robin then arrives with the Shandia and the Straw Hats think they are chasing after them so they make a run for it. The Shandia are confused as to why the Straw Hats would want to run away and not want to take their offering of a gold pillar. Robin laughs and says that it's possible that they don't want the it anymore. The Straw Hats continue running away. Long Summary 400 years of war between the Skypieans and Shandians has finally ended with Enel's defeat, and both sides celebrate with the Straw Hats together for days. With everyone finally sleeping after the festivities, Luffy wakes up Nami with a whisper. He asks her to wake everyone to help him steal all the gold and run away, which rouses her. Her enthusiasm prompts Luffy to tell her to keep it down, but she angrily retorts that he's the one being loud. This wakes up Usopp, who in turn wakes up Chopper by yelling and hitting him on the head, beginning a shouting a match that wakes everyone else up with the exception of Zoro. As the Skypeians and Shandians alike note the rambunctious nature of the pirates, the Straw Hats devise their plan. The following morning, the Shandian Chieftain is alerted that they have found the Golden Belfry Bell. It was hanging off of Giant Jack in the aftermath of the battle with Enel, and the Chieftain gathers as many men to the beach as possible to try to hoist it up. Hearing this, Robin is happy that the Shandora Poneglyph is finally in her reach. The Shandians are trying to pull up the belfry but they don't have enough strength. Much to their delight however, the Skypieans emerge to help, and the two groups happily work together. Meanwhile, the Skypieans stand in awe as Usopp displays a rubber band to them. He tells one of the Skypieans that 90% of the damage that caused Giant Jack to fall was because of the "Usopp Special Rubber Band Missile", and he also displays a metal sheet that he claims they can't get anywhere else. Fully convinced, the townspeople gladly trade Usopp all sorts of dials. Usopp is overjoyed now that he has so many dials, prompting an inquiry from Zoro. He offers to upgrade Zoro's katana to a "scent sword", and though the swordsman quickly rejects it , Usopp is nonetheless inspired to upgrade Nami's Clima-Tact. Usopp asks Zoro where Luffy and the others are, and he tells them that all except Robin are still inside. Nola happens to be sleeping next to them, and Usopp comments that the snake is a heavy sleeper. Zoro notes that it's been dancing all night, but says that it is dangerous when it wakes up. Usopp replies that Nola seems harmless, and Zoro retorts that he has no idea how vicious that snake truly is, remembering his experiences. Usopp repeats the sentence, and Zoro reminds him that he didn't see Nola when she was awake. Usopp repeats the sentence once more, infuriating Zoro greatly. Usopp laughs and shows him the Tone Dial that recorded the sentence, only angering Zoro further to the point he yells at Usopp to shut it off. Meanwhile, Luffy and the others find a lot of treasure. Sanji wonders just what Nola was eating to have so much treasure inside of her, and Chopper notes that one of the pieces he finds is just like something he saw with the Saruyama Alliance. Elsewhere, the Golden Belfry Bell has finally been lifted up. The skydwellers marvel at just how majestic it looks up close, though it appears that one of the pillars broke off. One of the Shandians point out the poneglyph at the base of it, though notes he is unable to read it. The chieftain begins to explain why it is no longer important that they can read the message, but before he can give his reason, Robin interrupts him: "Before the heart of the truth, there is no need for words. We are the recorders of history, existing in harmony with the sound of the great bell." The chief is in pure disbelief, asking Robin where she learned those words. Robin tells him of the stone tablet she came accross in Upper Yard, which also mentions the Shandians as the ancient protectors of the text. He asks Robin if she can truly read the language, and the onlookers grow silent as she approaches the poneglyph. Robin reads of an Ancient Weapon known as Poseidon, startling the local residents that someting of that nature could potentially be there. Robin muses to herself however that this would be yet another Ancient Weapon named after a God like Pluton, and that she is not interested in such information. As she walks off, a Shandian points out that there is another piece of writing on the side. This message however, greatly astounds Robin: "We came here, found the text, and followed its guidance." - Gold D. Roger Robin is shocked that the Pirate King came to the Sky Island, and furthermore knew how to read the Poneglyphs. Remembering the name "Roger", Gan Fall tells Robin that he came there twenty years ago. Robin recalls that there are two types of poneglyphs, ones that contain information, and ones that reveal the location of others. Remembering what Roger had said, Robin figured out that Roger already found the poneglyph that this tablet was referring to. She tells the chief that this tablet has thus already served it purpose, as the poneglyphs are meant to be read in conjunction in order to fill in a piece of blank history, which Roger inevitably did. The shandia chief understands that the wishes of their ancestors had already been fulfilled, causing him to break down as this means his people no longer need to fight. Robin takes this to also mean that she must follow the guidance of the poneglyphs she has read so far as well, to the end of the Grand Line - Laugh Tale. The Chief recalls how much the blue sea dwellers valued gold, and is willing to give them the broken pillar of the belfry since they can't give them the bell itself. Robin notes that this will make the crew very happy, and the skydwellers begin moving the pillar. As they do so, Gan Fall notes that Luffy reminds him of Roger, asking Robin if they are related. Robin says that his full name is "Monkey D. Luffy", and he is a very interesting person. Gan Fall is shocked to hear they have the same initial "D." and says that maybe the D. is why they are so similar. Robin replies that their connection may be another lost piece of ancient history. Back by the ruins, the Straw Hats are waiting for Robin and are ready to run. With none of the skydwellers apparently present they agree this is the best time to escape with all the gold they are carrying, as Nami and Conis are already waiting at the Going Merry. Zoro proposes just leaving without her; leading to Usopp, Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper collectively insulting him. This angers the swordsman, and begins a brawl among the nakama. During the commotion Usopp spots Robin approaching. Luffy yells to her that they need to run now because they stole so much gold, and Sanji quickly admonishes him for blurting this out while she has so many people behind her. Usopp spots the golden pillar wrapped in cloth but mistakes it for a giant cannon, prompting the Straw Hats to begin running. Robin arrives with the Shandia, who are confused that the Straw Hats are perceiving them as a threat. When they attempt to stop the Straw Hats, Usopp makes a speech about how they risked their lives to come here, and won't leave emptyhanded. Robin laughs and says they probably just don't want the gift anymore, as she goes to catch up with her crew. The Straw Hats continue running away, with the skydwellers begging that they just wait. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Robin finds a second Poneglyph. *The Ancient Weapon Poseidon is first mentioned. *Usopp makes a trade for several Dials. *It is revealed that Gol D. Roger came to Skypiea during his journey. *It is revealed that Roger knew the language of the Poneglyphs. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 194 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 301 it:Capitolo 301 es:Capítulo 301